Spellbooks
by Saravv75
Summary: What happen when a feline-human hybrid and a green changeling sneak into a certain empath's room to read some spellbooks? Find out in this story :3 I know the summary sucks. Most of my summaries do. THERE WILL BE BBxRae LIKE EVERY OTHER STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _What happen when a feline-human hybrid and a green changeling sneak into a certain empath's room to read? Find out in this story :3 I know the summary sucks. Most of my summaries do._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but Snow Leopard.__  
_

Beast Boy and Snow Leopard glanced at the strange preparations Raven was preforming in the main room.

" Hey Rae. . . " Beast Boy greeted, not having yet done so.

" Whatcha doin? " Snow Leopard asked.

( Somewhere in the Phineas and Ferb universe. . . )

Isabella shot up from her bed.

" I feel a disturbance in the force! " After shouting this she fell back asleep.

( Um. . . Ok back to the story. )

" I am preparing for a trip to Azar. I won't be back until tomorrow. I'd like you both to remember one thing while i'm gone. " She turned to glare at them. " Don't. Go. In. My. Room. " The two nodded fearfully before Raven went back to preparing for her trip. Finally, she sat down on her meditation and chanted an decipherable incantation before she disappeared through a portal.

" Wow. " Snow Leopard spoke, moth open in awe. " She knows a lot about magic. "

" I wonder where she gets it from. " Beast Boy said, sending a grin toward Snow Leopard.

" Or where she reads it from. " Snow responded, returning the grin.

" TO RAVEN'S ROOM! " The exclaimed in unison.

" Uh guys? Maybe you should do the right thing and not go into Raven's room. That'd make her real happy. " Robin suggested. They all looked at each other and started bursting out into laughter.

" Yeah! Real funny hahaha. . . Me. . . and Beast Boy. . . doing the right thing? Your hilarious Robin! " Snow responded in between laughs.

" Have fun you two. " He said as they ran out of the rec room.

" Their doomed. " Cyborg whispered.

" Uh huh. " Robin said casually going back to what he was doing.

- In the hall -

The two mischievous friends tip-toed down the hall, even though they knew Raven wasn't around to catch them, it seemed to be a force of habit. They quietly slid the door to her room open and creeped inside.

" Coast is clear. " Snow whispered, shutting the door behind them.

" I forgot how dark this place was. I haven't been here since the Nevermore thing. " Beast Boy said, glancing around the gloomy looking room.

" Let's grab us some spell books! " Snow exclaimed in a whisper voice. They began to search out the shelves for something cool.

" Snow, check this one out! " Beast Boy called to his friend. They both stared at the interestingly titled book.

" Magic for Dummies? Interesting title, Rae. " Beast Boy said with a grin. They opened up the book which was completely and utterly underused, making it dustier then a dessert.

" Guess she doesn't use it anymore. " Snow said as she flipped through the pages. " Want to see if any of them work? " She questioned the intrigued-looking changeling beside her.

" Let's try this one. . . Merdith Rencar Exmor! " He exclaimed. Suddenly Beast Boy shrank down to the size of a pea.

" Just when I thought you couldn't get any shorter, BB. " She said picking him up by the back of his suit.

" Hey! Put me down! " His voice had changed to a higher pitch, he sounded like a cartoony fly of some sort.

" Ok, have it your way pipsqueak. " She said, setting him down.

" How the heck do I turn back? " He asked.

" Just shift into a a rhino or something. That should bring back your regular size. " She explained. Beast Boy nodded and began to grow evidently larger until he reached a full-sized rhino. He reverted to human form.

" That's better. " He said, his voice returned to it's normal pitch.

" Alright, my turn. " Snow said, flipping through the book.

" Gestria Tarber Fuglor Terac! " Snow exclaimed. " Jeez these magic words are weird. " She thought out loud.

" Snow? Snow, where'd you go? I can hear you but I can't see you! " He said, looking around the room.

" Oh sweet! It's an invisibility spell! " She exclaimed. Snow picked up the book and read what she had to do to return to her visible self.

" How convenient. . . " She whispered to herself. " Have any tofu? " Beast Boy's eyes lit up.

" You want to try some? I knew you wouldn't be a carnivore forever! " He exclaimed. " It's in the fridge. It should be in top left. " Snow nodded and walked out of the door to Raven's room and down the hall, passing Starfire who blinked a moment, then looked around.

She opened the door to the main room, getting the attention of Robin and Cyborg who were at the kitchen table. As well as Beast Boy, they saw nothing but a door opening.

" Uh, Cyborg? Has the door been screwy lately? " Robin asked.

" No. " He responded, staring wide eyed at the door. The invisible Snow walked over to the fridge and opened it, rummaging through the food in the fridge to find the tofu she needed to turn visible.

" G- G- G- G- GHOST! " The boys shouted in unison, Robin leaping into Cyborg's arms as he carried him out of the room Snow snickered to herself as she picked up the plate of tofu Beast Boy saved. She took a deep breathe and threw the tofu into her mouth. She swallowed it whole, trying not to chew and taste that disgusting piece of trash.

Snow groaned as the tofu sank into her stomach and she became visible again. She headed back to Raven's room to meet up with Beast Boy. He was about to try a new spell.

" Hezlik Chenslin Sharter! " He chanted. He stared around the room.

" What the heck did that do? " Snow asked. Suddenly a large red swirling thing opened up in the ceiling. Some freaky looking creature swooped out of it and broke out of the windows in Raven's room, laughing insanely.

" Um. " Beast Boy stared at the giant broken window.

" The hell just happened? " Snow asked. Beast Boy shrugged.

" Not our problem now. " He said going back to the book.

" You keep having fun with that. I'm gonna check out the other stuff that Rae has. " Snow said, walking back to the shelves and searching for something interesting, maybe even blackmail worthy. Lucky for her, she found one of the best blackmail tools in the history of blackmail.

" BEAST BOY OH MY GOD LOOK WHAT I FOUND! " She shouted in pure excitement.

" What? " He rushed over to see.

" Raven's Diary. " Snow said, grinning evily.

" Awesome. " He said before trying to grab it.

" Ah ah ah! " She commanded, holding the book out of his reach. " Finders, keepers, bro. " She said and slid the diary into one of her pockets. Beast Boy frowned.

" Don't worry, i'll tell you if I read anything interesting. " She assured him.

" Alright, let's bolt. I think Star might be angry if she figures out we've been snooping in her BFF's room. " Beast Boy suggested. Snow nodded in agreement and they got the hell out of there. While they walked down the hall, Beast Boy kept trying to snatch the diary from Snow Leopard.

" C'mon! Just one little peek? Please? " He begged.

" I told you if I read anything interesting i'd tell you. " Snow reassured walking toward her room. Beast Boy groaned.

" FINE. " He said angrily, finally giving up. Snow smiled and entered her room, flopping on the bed. She began to flip through the diary.

" Hehe. " She snickered. Snow leopard looks to the reader and raises an eyebrow.

" What? No i'm not going to tell you what's in the book! Stop staring at me like that! It ain't gonna happen! " She goes back to flipping through the pages until she finds something particularly interesting. She glances back to the reader.

" Maybe I _could_ share a little tidbit. . . " She says with a smirk. Suddenly, knocks come from outside the door.  
She puts the book in one of her drawers and comes to the door.

" Hey? " She said to Starfire, who was standing outside of the door.

" Friend Snow, I had seen you and friend Beast Boy sneaking out of friend Raven's room while she is gone. Has she given you the permission to be there? " She questioned. Snow looked a bit nervous.

" Well. . . Yeah! She did! " She lied.

" Oh. . . I guess it is ok then. Farewell, friend Snow. " She said before leaving the door. Snow closed the door quickly and opened up her drawer.

" That was close. " She whispered before retrieving the diary. It was left open so she had it on the ' interesting ' page. She smirked as she read through the entry.

" Oh yus. " She said and put the diary down. She yawned.

" Mmmnap time. . . " She said,curling up on her bed.

_Tomorrow I'll tell BB what Rae wrote. . ._

* * *

_Ok so I kinda got lazy near the end. But this was supposed be a oneshot so now it's going to be a chapter story. I'll try to make it a long one too. LONG I SAY! Anyway I hope you enjoyed Spellbooks chapter 1. I also put in two easter eggs. the first one was obvious the second one is a bit harder to NIGHT TOKYOOOO!  
_

**~ Saravv75**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_INCASE SOME OF YOU ARE NOT CLEAR WITH IT: SNOW IS MY OC_**

Snow Leopard yawned. Morning. Wait. . . MORNING! She leaped out of bed happily, suddenly filled with positive energy.

" Today's the day! " She exclaimed. She changed into another pair of the same clothes she was wearing when she went to bed. Finally, she left the room and started down the hallway, Raven's diary in her pocket. Today was a great day to her for some reason. It kind of felt cool to be 'sharing' one of her teammates secrets. But this happy feeling was completely obliterated when a portal appeared above her and she heard a familiar voice.

" _Where is it? _" Her harsh voice demanded to know. Snow's stomach sank as a dark blue-cloaked figure protruded from the portal.

" R-Raven? I didn't know your were coming back today. . . " Snow lied looking around nervously.

" I don't care. I know you and Beast Boy went into my room. _One_ of you stole my diary. And since I already questioned Beast Boy about it, I expect to hear the truth from you. " Raven growled, giving Snow a nasty glare.

" Uh. . . I. . . Er. . . Here. . . " She handed her the diary, hand shaking out of fear of what Raven would do to her.

" What did you read? " Raven asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

" Entry #25. " She responded, fear creeping into her voice.

" Where's that one. . . " She muttered.

" Uh here, I can recite it by memory. Ahem. " Snow began and then began to imitate Raven's voice the best she could.

_Entry #25_

_Today is a strange day for me. It feels really awkward. Like, whenever i'm around. . . and this next part is weird. . . Beast Boy of all people, I feel like my heart beat gets faster. It's so strange. I haven't felt this way ever since I met Malchior. Sure, Beast Boy and I have helped each other and been better friends to each other for a while now but this is just. . . unlikely. There's just something about those cute green eyes of his and that big cheerful smile. . . WHAT AM I SAYING?! I'm talking about Beast Boy here! He's an immature, green goofball and i'm talking about his eyes?! The most unsual thing about this is. . . I think I like this feeling. And I kind of want to tell Beast Boy how I feel. But my powers won't allow me to express myself. . . _And scene! " Snow said, taking a bow for her ' performance ' . Raven turned away from her.

" Why? " She asked, trying to hide the sadness she felt. Snow's ears drooped.

" I-i'm sorry Rae. " She said apologetically.

" Go ahead you can tell him now. . . it's not like it would make a difference. " She responded. Snow's face became more serious.

" No. I'm not going to tell him. " She shook her had as her serious face turned into a smile. Raven turned to her questioningly.

" It's not your fault you can't show emotion. I won't tell Beast Boy anything, I swear. " Snow said in a serious tone, which she only used in dire situations. Raven showed the slightest smile.

" Thank you. " She said and began to walk to her room which wasn't too far from mine.

Snow Leopard's POV

I felt really sorry for Rae. I mean it's a serious bummer to not be able to show when your happy, sad, in love. It was just stupid. I shook my head and went back to my room. But not before a certain green boy dashed down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of me.

" Dude! Dude! Dude! Did you find anything interesting in Rae's diary? " He asked excitedly. I hesitated a moment.

" Nah. It was just some crud about Azar and stuff. Nothing embarrassing or personal whatsoever. " I lied, hoping Beast Boy wouldn't go any deeper into conversation.

" Awww. " He frowned then stomped down the hall way. THANK GOD. Anyway, back to the part about feeling sorry for Rae because that's going to be REALLY important in a minute. So I entered my room and sat at my desk. ( Yes I do have a desk in my room. ) Then I opened up my laptop.

_I'm going to help Rae with her emotions. Then maybe she'll be able to tell Beast Boy how she feels and be more open to the rest of us. . . _I thought to myself and began searching several different subjects to help me get what I needed. Finally, after a night's worth of searching many many times on Google, I found it.

" That's perfect! " I said clicking the eBay search result with the picture next to it. " Hm. . . 5.00$ ?! I don't have that kind of money! I'll have to use Bruce Wayne's credit card. " Yes. I know Batman's credit card ID number thingy. Thingy. I DON'T NO WHAT IT'S CALLED! Don't judge me.

Anyway, So I read this description of the object I was buying up to the part where I knew it was just what I needed. Without reading another word, Which I would soon regret, I ordered it on the spot. And since it was a three day wait a used more money to put it in RUSH! And since I was on eBay and had a rich dude's credit card number why not order some other stuff, eh?

But i'm not telling you what I ordered until we get to the arrival of the package part because I DON'T WANT YOU TO JUDGE ME AGAIN. So the package would come tomorrow. Yeah I don't feel like saying anything else about that night so let's skip to the next day.

- THE NEXT DAY -

So yeah, I got out of bed, got dressed, and walked out of my room and into the rec room. I don;t care if I don't have enough details because guess what? I DON'T NEED TO DESCRIBE EVERY STEP I TOOK! Sorry if i'm a bit hyper and mean right now but I don't like when people get on my case.

So i'm in the rec room with everyone, Raven reading her book, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing their video games, Starfire making some Tamaranean goop stuff, and Robin was obviously not their because he isn't, how you say, fun. I just waited at the window, searching to see if the dude who rides the ferry over to deliver my package was coming. I was probably disrupting BB and Cy's game but I didn't care.

This may have been a great triumph in Titanic history for me to get something that would let Raven express herself freely. Did I forget to mention that? Probably. But who cares? Because after a short time of waiting the ferry was coming. I hopped up and ran out of the rec room as fast as all four of my limbs could go. When I arrived, the dude was just about to set the package.

" Thanks! " I exclaimed and ran off before the dude could say anything. I entered the halls of Titans Tower and ripped the package open. There it was. The necklace that would open Raven up to the rest of us. Anyway so as I was saying earlier about ordering a bunch of other stuff. . . Well I got Scott Pilgrim The Movie and all 6 volumes of the comic. Don't. Judge. Me. So since I wanted to start off with my crud, I had to find someone to give Raven the necklace for me.

And, coincidentally, my prayers were answered. Beast Boy was walking down the hall.

" Yo BB! " I exclaimed and ran toward him. " I need you to give this to Raven. "

" But Wh- "

" Just do it, man! " I shouted at him. He shrank back and took the necklace before walking back the way he came. And with that out of the way, I went off to enjoy my newly bought comics.

* * *

_CHAPTER TWOOOOOOooooooo. . . Anyway it's probably not as long as the first chapter but what do you expect from Snow Leopard? An essay? She's too lazy for that. Anyway so most of this is Snow Leopard's POV so yeah. Anyway you going to hear a few Scott Pilgrim jokes from Snow because she's a total obsesser. Including the infamous lesbians joke. I love that joke. . . _

_So I hope you liked this short chapter of Spellbooks. _

_Preview_

_" YOUR IN LESBIANS WITH RAVEN?! " " No! Wait what? " " I asked you if you were in lesbians with Raven. " " Gh. . . What the hell does that mean?! " " . . . Um. . . Love. Duh. " _

_Hope to see you next time. _

**~ Saravv75 the Crazy Ass**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy's POV

I stared idly as Snow ran into her room holding a cardboard box. Seriously, what the heck? She just left me with a necklace and told me to give it to Raven? Why? Did she know I kinda sorta like Rae? Maybe. I don't know. So, since Snow was a good friend of mine, I naturally walked off toward the rec room to do as told. As usual, Rae was sitting there and reading a boring ol' book. A big, thick one at that.

I never liked books. So I began to walk toward her. I tapped her shoulder and she turned to me with really pissed off eyes.

" _WHAT? _" She asked. I laughed nervously and held up the necklace. Rae's eyes were all confused now.

" Uh. This is for you, heh. " I said. She took the necklace into her hand. I let go and dashed off through the rec room door. GOD I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE.

Robin's POV

Yeah so Beast Boy just kinda ran out of the rec room after giving Rae that necklace. That gave me a lot of thoughts. Anyway so she put the thing on and then she got up.

" I have to go. " She muttered and then left. OK what was wrong with everyone?!

Writer's POV

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg looked at each other. Then they got up and headed out of the red room and toward Snow Leopard's room. This kind of thing was obviously due to Snow Leopard's idiocy.

Snow's POV

Shut up.

Writer's POV

Nope. Anyway, they started knocking on Snow's door rapidly. She groaned and clicked a button on her remote to pause her movie. She opened the door and frowned.

" Um. Hi? " She greeted them.

" What'd you do to that necklace? " Robin asked.

" Ya, is this some kinda prank i'm not allowed in on? " Cyborg asked.

" Oh, Uh, the necklace? Yeah i didn't do anything to it. I just bought it off the internet. " Snow lied, thinking of how Raven would act from now on.

" Then why is friend Raven acting ' Just Plain Freaky ' ? " Starfire questioned. Snow shrugged falsely and began to back into her room slowly. The Titans failed to believe in Snow's act and new she had the explanation to why Raven walked out of the main room so suddenly and strangely. Then again, it was getting kind of late so the team just said good night to each other and went off to sleep.

-Next Day-

The whole team ( excluding Raven ) were in the rec room doing their usual thing. Snow, Beast Boy, and Cyborg sat on the couch playing a rough round of Super Smash Monkeys. Cyborg was winning as usual. Starfire was making a dish and explaining the recipe to Robin as she went along. All seemed quite normal.

" So, Snow, what was the necklace all about? " Beast Boy questioned.

" Heh. You'll see. " She said, smirking to herself. He rose an eyebrow questioningly. And as if on cue, the door to the rec room opened. Everyone looked to the door, knowing Raven would be there. But why were they staring? Because their was something on Raven's that was never there before.

A smile. Everyone just stared in astonishment. She yawned.

" Mornin' everyone. " She said.

" Um. She isn't using her monotone. " Beast Boy pointed out.

" Hey, Star. Watcha' cookin? " Raven asked, that smile still on her face.

" Zorkaberry pie. . . " Starfire said cautiously.

" Sounds sweet, lemme' know when it's done. " She said and walked over to the couch.

_Oh shit. _Snow thought as she approached.

" Hey guys! Whatcha' playin' ? " She asked. . . cheerfully.

" Um. Super Smash Monkeys. " Beast Boy answered trying not to look at that smile which he never saw before. The weird things was he found it _attractive_.

" Havin' fun? " She asked. The next thing was probably the most unpredictable thing that could have happened. Snow grinned as Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck.

_I love this necklace already. . . _She thought as Beast Boy's green face turned bright red.

" R-Raven? Your kinda d-distracting me. . . " He stuttered out.

" Am I? " She released Beast Boy. " Sorry. "

_This is weird. This is really really weird. Yet strangely arousing. . . _Beast Boy thought to himself.

" By the way, thanks for necklace, BB. I really like it. " She commented.

" Did you just call me ' BB ' ? " He questioned.

" Yeah? What of it? " She asked.

" UH. " Beast Boy said, eyes glued to the ground. Snow smacked his shoulder.

" Your losing, man. " She warned him.

" Oh crap! " He exclaimed and turned back to the game. Raven giggled. Yes. Giggled. The way he was always so deeply enveloped in a game or comic book was adorable to her. She walked out of the main room's door soon after. And not too long after that, the round of Super Smash Monkeys was over. Beast Boy hopped up from the couch, threw his controller aside and dragged Snow Leopard into the hallway.

" How did you know I liked Raven? And what the heck is with that necklace!? " Beast Boy questioned her loudly.

" You like Rae? I KNEW YOU WERE IN LESBIANS WITH HER! " Snow exclaimed.

" Uh no i'm no- Wait what? " He questioned confusedly.

" BB, I totally just said I knew you were in lesbians with Rae. "

" I know what you said but what the hell does it mean?! "

" Love! Duh! " She shouted, becoming aggravated.

" How was I supposed to know that? " He growled. Snow shrugged.

" Anyway, what's with the necklace? "

"Wellllll I read Raven's diary and I found something interesting in there that i'm not aloud to tell anyone and the sad thing is that her powers restrain her from getting what she wants. So I bought that necklace off eBay along with a bunch of other stuff. "

" Oh. . . well that explains everyt- Wait how did you afford everything? "

" Batman's Credit card, duh! " She exclaimed holding up a piece of paper with the ID number on it.

" Well now it explains everything. You mind tellin' me what you read? " He asked, trying to trick her.

" Nope. I made a promise, bro. " Snow responded.

" Darn it. " He muttered under his breathe. " Well I guess we should get used to Raven showing actual emotions to us. "

" Some emotions are shown to some people more than others. " Snow said in a whisper voice.

" What was that? "

" Ah nothin' Let's go play another round of Super Smash Monkeys. " She responded. " Maybe Rae can join us this time. "

" Hah. Maybe. " The two walked happily into the rec room, ready to go another round of Super Smash Monkeys.

* * *

_Still short. I know. But I made another chapter so be happy i'm blessing you with this beautiful gift! Anyway so there WILL be more. Hopefully a lot more. I'm planning out the story line nicely. I hope I see all of you next chapter_

**~ Saravv75 the Optimistic Pessimist ( C Wat I did thar? )  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy and Snow Leopard stood in the doorway to Raven's room.

" What. The hell. " Snow said as she stared at the room. All the creepy stuff was gone. Her dusty and dark books were replaced with different, more colorful ones. And her room was a bright shade of blue. It did not look anything like it used to be.

" I'm freaked out, dude. Really freaked out. " Beast Boy said, standing there idly. Raven got up from her bed and skipped toward the two.

" Hey BB! Hey Snow! " She exclaimed and pulled them into a friendly hug. " What's up? "

" Raven? What did you do to your room? " Snow asked confusedly. She released the two from the hug.

" I made it more my style! I mean seriously, I feel great. I can use my emotions now. Thank you. " She said with a smile.

" She said thank you. . . " Beast Boy pointed out in a whisper voice to Snow.

" Gee, ya don't say? She's smiling too. " Snow responded in a whisper voice as well.

" Well what do we do? "

" I don't know! You gave her the necklace! "

" Yeah but you BOUGHT the necklace. "

The conversation went on before Raven ( Who was standing right in front of them ) had enough.

" Guys. " They didn't stop.

" Guys? " They still didn't stop. Raven took a deep breathe.

" GUYS! " She screamed at them. They stumbled backwards and hit the wall.

" What? " Beast Boy asked, rubbing his head.

" What are you talking about? " She questioned.

" UH. " He glanced at Snow for help.

" D-uh. . . we have to go! Bye! " Snow said quickly, grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him down the hall. Raven shrugged and went back to redecorating her now non-creepy room.

" Dude, this is seriously freaky. I think I liked Raven without the emotions. " Beast Boy said as the two sat in his room.

" What are you talking about, man? She's finally happy because she can express herself! Do you really want to take that away from her? " Snow questioned.

" I. . . well. . . " Beast Boy sighed. " No. . . "

" Look, this is the way Raven's gonna be from now on. Just try to get used to it. " Snow said, getting off of Beast Boy's bed.

" I just. . . it's weird to see her acting so differently. " Beast Boy said, getting up as well. The two began walking toward the door.

" Your gonna have to deal with it then. " Snow responded. Suddenly the door flew open as they were about to do so.

" ATTACK HUG! " Raven exclaimed and leaped at the two. Snow dodged swiftly, while Beast Boy was tackled to the ground.

" She's. . . suffocating. . . me! " Beast Boy said, his face red while Raven continued to hug him to death.

" Can't be as bad as one of Starfire's death hugs. . . " Snow said with a grin, staring down at the ' happy couple ' . Beast Boy glared and mouthed the words " I hate you " while he was slowly loosing air. Finally, Raven stopped and got up. He gasped for air while Snow helped him up.

" So what's going on here? " Raven asked, her voice seemed kind of. . . unusual. She still had a smile on her face though.

" Me and Beast Boy were just chatting. " Snow said.

" Cool. Mind if I join in? " She asked.

" No! "

" Yes! "

Snow and Beast Boy glared at each other. Then Beast Boy shut the door on Raven.

" HEY! " She yelled.

" Titans Go! " Robin exclaimed. The teens jumped down from the building they were standing on and partook in a battle against Dr. Light. Raven knew it would be easy to just scare Dr. Light away. But as soon as she was about to show her angry demon form, she felt a strange, painful feeling. No one was near her, though. She stumbled backwards into an alleyway, groaning painfully.

Luckily, Beast Boy noticed this.

" Raven! " He called out. He rushed toward her and knelt down. She was unconscious.

" Beast Boy? What the heck are you doing?! We have to beat Dr. Light! " Robin shouted from the streets.

" But, Raven fainted! " He shouted. Snow's ears perked up. She dashed over to Beast Boy.

" How the hell did this happen? " Snow asked as she stared down concernedly at her friend. Soon enough, both Cyborg and Starfire were drawn away from the battle in worry of Raven. This allowed Dr. Light to escape, though. But the Titans were too distracted to notice.

" We have to get her back to the tower. " Cyborg said. Everyone nodded and agreement and carried Raven off to Titans Tower.

Raven woke up with a huge headache.

" What. . . What happened? " She asked confusedly.

" You. . . Just like. . . fainted or something during the fight. " Snow explained.

" Ugh. . . I feel weird. " Raven said.

" I wonder what could have caused this. . . " Robin asked himself, stroking his chin. " Beast Boy, has this ever happened before? "

" No. . . haven't ever seen it happen. . . " Beast Boy said worriedly, glancing down at Raven.

" Maybe it started happening after something recent. " Cyborg suggested. As soon as he said this, everyone looked at Snow.

" WHAT?! " She yelled at them.

" We're going to need some info on that necklace. " Robin said. The 5 remaining Titans went off into Snow Leopard's room. Snow took out her laptop and went to the description page for the necklace

" Hurry the up! " Starfire shouted at Snow as she scrolled through the description.

" Chill, Star! " Snow shouted back. " Uh okay. . . ' Warning: Wearing this necklace for more than 5 days will deplete all of your life force. ' Geez talk about a rip-off. . . " Snow grumbled.

" This is serious! We have to get that necklace off of Raven! " Beast Boy pointed out. The others nodded and headed back to the infirmary.

" Raven? " Snow began and checked to see if she was awake.

" Yes? " She glanced up at Snow Leopard.

" We need to take the necklace. " She responded.

" What? " She asked in disbelief.

" We have to take the necklace or bad things could happen. " Robin explained. " You have to understand. "

" No. You can't. " Raven said, turning away from them. " I will not allow you to take my freedom away. " She got up from the bad and phased through the wall.

" Raven! " Beast Boy shouted after her. But it was too late. She was in her room, allowing the horrible necklace that seemed like a blessing at first to drain her life force away. And she wanted to take that consequence just to feel emotion at least one time in her life. Even if it would be cut short. . .

* * *

Emo ending. I know. It's short too. I got REALLY LAZY! I had a ton of school work to do so yeah. . .

Anyway I hope you enjoyed Spellbooks 4. 5 will be up whenever I feel like it. Same goes for Garfield Logan vs The World.

**~ Saravv75 the Lazy Ass**


	5. Chapter 5

" This is all my fault. . . " Snow whispered quietly.

" That doesn't matter right now, Snow. We need to get the necklace or Raven could _die_. " Beast Boy said, using his not-so-often-used serious tone of voice.

" Beast Boy's right. Blame isn't to be assigned until after this is over with. " Robin agreed.

" Yeah, uh huh. Thanks for ruining my guilt moment. " Snow grumbled as she followed the other Titans down the hall.

" RAVEN! " The Titans began to shout and bang on her door, trying to get her to open it. The only one who wasn't doing a thing was Beast Boy. He knew it wouldn't work. He knew the Titans had no chance of getting Raven to give up the necklace. And he understood the reason why. She wanted to feel emotion so desperately, even if it cost her her life.

" Stop. " Beast Boy said, trying to be loud enough for the Titans to hear yet as quiet as possibly.

" What do you mean stop?! Raven's dying in there! " Cyborg yelled.

" Yes! Friend Beast Boy, what has caused you to act in such a way that you would not want us to assist friend Raven?! " Starfire questioned. Snow was the only one not to argue. Being his best friend, Snow could read what Beast Boy wanted and what he needed just from the look on his face. She back away from the door obediently.

" Snow? What the heck?! " Robin questioned, glancing at her confusedly.

" Just trust him. " Snow said with a smirk. " He knows Raven better then anyone else. " The Titans exchanged strange glances before backing away from the door.

" Alright! Give the two some privacy people! " Snow exclaimed, pushing the other 3 Titans down the hall, leaving Beast Boy took a deep breathe.

" Raven? " Beast Boy asked. No answer.

" I know your in there. " He said.

" Leave. If you can't respect my decision then I don't want to hear a word. " Raven said in between sobs.

" Raven, you have to understand that having emotion isn't a good exchange for your life. " Beast Boy said.

" I said leave. " She growled.

" Someone as smart as you should know that Raven. If you can use emotion, why not choose to use knowledge? " He asked.

" Knowledge isn't an emotion, idiot. " Raven corrected him.

" Well then why is she an emoticlone? " Beast Boy questioned.

( Nevermore )

" KNOWLEDGE WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY DIRTY SOCK?! " Sloth questioned angrily as she walked up to Knowledge.

" Oh it's- " Knowledge suddenly disappeared from all existence.

" Knowledge? KNOWLEDGE?! NOW I'LL NEVER KNOW WHERE MY SOCK IS! "

( Uh. Ok. Back to the story. )

" Anyway, as I was saying. You need to think about this Raven. Is this all really what you want? " Beast Boy asked. No answer.

" Raven? " Beast Boy called out to her. Suddenly the door became surrounded by dark magic.

" Holy sh- " The door exploded before Beast Boy could finish his sentence. The strength of the blow made Beast Boy hit the wall. He groaned, rubbing his head.

" R-raven? " He stuttered, getting up. A figure stood in the wreckage of a doorway. Beast Boy walked toward her slowly. She flung her arms around him, embracing him tightly. He hugged back, remembering the events after the fight against Malchior. Beast Boy felt something cool against his back. Within Raven's hand, she held the necklace that had first caused happiness, but soon became a horrifying event.

" The necklace. " Beast Boy said, his sentence trailing off as Raven let go of him. Raven smiled at him. No, not a smirk, not an evil smile. A genuine, real, happy smile. She handed him the necklace.

" Thank you. " He said.

" For what? " She asked.

" I don't know what I would do if I lost the closest and most important thing to me. " He responded. Then he took the back of her head, and pulled her forward. Their lips met and nothing could have felt better in the whole world right now for the two.

" D' AWWWWWWWWWWWW " Beast Boy's eyes widened as him and Raven stopped and turned to look behind themselves.

" I knew this was going to happen! " Snow exclaimed. " Well, uh, At some point at least. . . " Cyborg began to laugh.

" Love birds. " Robin said under his breathe, smiling.

" Teehee! This is most joyous! " Starfire exclaimed happily.

Beast Boy, out of nowhere, grabbed Raven greedily and protectively. " She's all mine! " He exclaimed.

" That's adorable. " Snow said. " Damn it, I need to get a boyfriend. "

" Or a girlfriend. " Cyborg smirked. Snow glared at him.

" It was a joke! " Cyborg shouted quickly.

" Damn right it was a joke. " Snow growled. " I mean seriously, I took part in getting all of you guys hooked up. But somehow I still haven't gotten my own date. "

" SNOW LEOPARD! " A voice shouted.

" Oh fuck. " Snow said, wide-eyed. She ran off quickly. The Titans watched her confusedly.

" Ooookay. " Robin said.

" So I guess none of this would've happened if it wasn't for the necklace, eh? " Beast Boy asked, his eyebrows moving up in down as he glanced at Raven.

" What kind of idiot are you to not even read the description fully before ordering that necklace, anyway? " Raven asked.

" THAT WAS SNOW'S IDEA! " Beast Boy shouted.

" Oh. I'll have to punish her for that later on. . . " Raven said, smirking evilly.

" Alright, even though the way you said that was _EXTREMELY_ hot, you should be thanking her instead. " He replied.

" Why? " Raven asked in a bit of confusion.

" Because. " Beast Boy pulled her closer. " None of this would have ever happened. "

" Sheesh, get a room. " Cyborg interrupted.

" DUDE! You ruined the moment! " Beast Boy shouted at him.

" Oh something elses' is about to ruin the moment too. "

" What do you me- "

" HELP MEEEEEEE " Snow's voice was heard. It was loud and irritating.

" UGH Can't this wait? " Beast Boy complained.

" We know you want to make out with your new girlfriend and all but there's a friend in need. " Robin said.

" A LITTLE LESS TALKING AND A LITTLE MORE ACTION-ING! " Snow shouted from down the hall. Beast Boy groaned and the Titans headed off to see what was up.

* * *

_Yeah. I'm insane. I decided to screw up the chapter with many interruptive moments. There's gonna be another chapter for sure about what's happening with Snow Leopard. THANK YOU FOR READING :D_

**~ Saravv75**


End file.
